Moth Enchantress
Moth Abilities Heal (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. With every attack a small healing blast radiates out from Moth, healing nearby allies 5/8/11/14/17 HP. Greater Heal (Active) Heal all allies by 50/65/80/95/110 HP. Silence (Active) Nearby enemy heroes can't use abilities and nearby enemy creeps can't attack (10/11/12/13/14s duration). Aura of Light (Active) Enchant target area, granting allies +2/2.5/3/3.5/4 HP/s, speeding up hero ability cooldowns by 20/30/40/50/60% and reducing damage taken by 25/40/55/70/8'''5% (30s duration, 75 sec cooldown). '''Mana Shield (Active) All nearby allies are granted a shield which absorbs 25/40/55/70/85 damage. When the shield is broken it emits a forceful blast. Unique Equipment Spellbook - 1500 Gold Gives Moth a 25% chance to launch a three shot spread. Medicine Sack - 750 Gold Gives Moth a 25% chance to heal with each attack. Magic Powder - 1000 Gold Enemies hit have a 25% chance to be marked, taking 35% extra damage for 5s. Quotes When selected: * "Arcane energies guide me." * "Oh, what? I was dreaming about a light." * "Will you lead me?" Slain Enemy: * "You should move no more" * "Ooooh I got ya" * "My magic always wins" Taking Damage: * "The battle is getting first!" * "Assist me~ Going to tapped location: * "Oh, that way...okay" * "Where' am I going" * "I'm moving forward" Follow: * "My magics, behind you" Hold: * "You shall not...ahm...come further" Attacking: * "Ara-Kazhim" Strategy, Builds, and Tips Strategies Pairing moth up with tanky units is a good idea but it is also very smart to pair moth up with other support heroes and power ranged damage heroes. Support heroes along side moth can create a symbiotic pairing in which both heroes are incredibly hard to kill and they can both deal damage to the enemy. An example is Army Ant and Moth. Ranged damagers like ant or pillbug work great with Moth as well as they can take down enemies quickly while moth makes sure that they don't die and if the enemies are killed fast enough moth is also at little risk of death. Remember that moth is a hero that can complement almost any hero and is not limited to these types of combinations, if it works it works! Builds Builds for Missions and Skirmish are dependent on what type of mission or what enemie heroes are against you so you can really only use your own discretion. The Army Build This build works well for trying to build an army and can be further augmented by another troop buff support hero such as Army Ant or Honey Bee. Start off with a point in aura and then mana shield so you have basic buffs for your troops. Rotate between those skills and once they are around level 3 or higher (depends on what troops you are building and if you have bug banners) think about getting points in Greater heal. If your army is still really small or you have no bug banners and your passive heal is enough then hold off on greater heal until mana shield and aura of light are maxed. After a couple of points in greater heal a single point in silence is advised in case of emergency (heavy hitters a or large enemy army) before maxing greater heal. Once maxed put the last points into silence to increase duration. We do silence last because early on it will only stop small hitters and its easy to stop an enemy army from growing and getting levels 2-5 is nowhere near as effective as getting level 1 (levels 2-5 give a 1/10th, 1/11th, 1/12th, and 1/13th effective increase each). Tips to maximize skill effectiveness Heal: Attack even if there are no enemies around to help your allies but watch your ammo meter and remember that it regenerates overtime. Also try and stay with your allies so they benefit more from Heal. Greater Heal:It is hard to go wrong with this skill, it heals all allies everywhere so just use it when your armies, heroes, or other allies are beatup just watch out for the cooldown and try to use it when it will be most effective. Silence: Another skil hard to use incorrectly. Use it to put pause to an entire army, regroup your forces, give you time to retreat, or for a rush assault on enemy heroes. The only way you can really go wrong is to either not use it or use it when noone is around. Also remember that it is not an instant effect that activates and is done, it is persistent in an area around moth so you can easily activate it and then charge in to the fray if you are low on health or need to avoid damage. Aura of Light: This is a very power skill that can turn the tide of any engagement. Drop it down when you need to hold a defensive position, to assault an enemy armor, or simple to buff your army. it is also a good idea to use it whenever you can as is speeds up your other cooldowns and the cooldown of other allied heroes. The damage reduction and hp/sec make it great for almost any situation. Do not forget that at max level so long as you stay inside it at all times the cooldown reduction is enough to set it down as soon as it times out, you can use this to your advantage by slowly moving up to an enemy base that is well guarded or to retreat slowly while still doing damage to the enemy or to hold them off. This ability also complements units with a lot of light armor because the damage reduction is applied before it checks to see if damage is blocked and at an 85% damage reduction at max level most enemies will hit damage under 10 so without armor piercing high light armor units are just as hard to hurt as high heavy armor. Mana Shield: A great skill that can make a big difference and is hard to use incorrectly. It will apply to all allied heroes that are nearby as well as all troops. The shield will keep troops alive and allow heroes to make an agressive charge without penalty and once the shield is broken it can be a perfect opportunity to retreat. The only reason Mana shield shouldn't be on cooldown is if you are moving into position to apply it to your troops. Player description and analysis ''Moth is just awesome. Pure, unadulterated awesomeness. Don't believe the anti-hype.'' I don't even like support roles, but even I can recognize her greatness. She is, perhaps, the perfect second fiddle hero for single player. With a highly disruptive auto-attack (knockbacks and scatters) that '''also' heals the other hero, plus robes that passively heal all allies, she is my absolutely favourite when I want to focus on a single hero (either for fun, or for a particular effect, such as Spider's high damage, Bumblebees crowd attacks, or Roach's extreme durability, the latter going very well with all that healing).'' For a more active use, she is pretty awesome still, in particular of you just switch to her for active heals, area-of-effect-buffs or shield. And she is really not bad for base defense. Scatters attacking hordes of creeps, three abilities which can all help defend the base (or at least keep herself and other defending heroes alive), and can be visited by a far-ranging hero for some quick healing. Station her at the entrance, have her act as healing bot and turret, and just switch to her to activate defensive abilities. I am really glad I received her as my third random hero (my initial unlock was Spider and Bumblebee), as she has probably made MANY missions considerably easier, and demonstrated to me some of the depths of the mechanics. And then there's the Silence. 10 seconds (at level 1!) of ability lockdown for heroes, no attacks whatsoever for creeps. Good candidate for best ability in the game. - Ayjona (talk) 14:42, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Moth is a very power support hero and is incredible in every way. When aura of light is maxed out as long as you stay inside it you can keep it up forever, manashield is a great ability because it doesnt just affect heroes it affects ALL nearby allies making it useful if you build armories, slime quarters or if you buy units and it also blocks DoT effects like slug poison. Greater heal affects ALL allies on the ENTIRE MAP meaning no matter where you are you can just drop a powerful heal and watch your entire army come back from near death. Silence is an amazing ability because you can lock up enemies and heroes. Personally i think moth is best paired with a Damager like ant to keep him alive while he just destroys everything or with another support unit like Army ant and then build an army because its hard to kill a small army of units when all of them regenerate 12+ hp/sec (aura of light=+4, the flag=+5-10 (you can stack 2 flags with the CD reduction) golden saddle=+1, and lv 4 moth armor=+2). and moth's passive heal gets to be pretty effective once your mastery starts increasing and over the course of the game the passive heal on attack cna make a huge difference. Heavy disruption is a key element to moth as well especially if you get the spellbook item (25% chance to fire 3 shots in a spread) which will give a large disruption area to knock back a small army of small units like fleas or ants and dealing decent damage to smaller enemies. I saved 150 gems to get moth because i like support roles/healers by farming 10-12 rounds on hard in kitchen and it was worth it moth is my favorite hero atm and i doubt that will change anytime soon. ''-TrueDarkNecros (talk) 21:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC)'' Category:Heroes Category:Ranged heroes